Harry Potter and the Aleithiometer Mysteries
by whimsical-one2007
Summary: Not sure if it classes as Harry Potter or His Dark Materials but here goes: A portal leads Lyra to a strange new world. Can she handle all the new things to learn. And what about her magic abilities and her boyfriend Will?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lyra Silvertongue woke up in her warm bed. It had been a long time since she had left Will Parry and his subtle knife behind. They had agreed to visit the gardens of their respective Oxfords on Midsummer's Eve every year. That was 3 years ago. At 18 years old, she deserved more contact with her lover. What she didn't know was that everything was about to change.

Meanwhile, Harry James Potter was comfortably asleep in is bed for the first time in 5 months. Voldemort had been destroyed, and he could finally go back to school to see his friends. He grunted in his sleep. Aunt Petunia poked her head in and smiled. Ever since Voldemort had been destroyed, she had taken on a better role in Harry's life as acting mother.

**Short Prologue I know….****i**** had writers block just as we passed the border ad that's about when I finished this chapter**

**R&R please.**** And if anyone can spot the one thing that will never happen in the second ****paragraph (****other than the fact that Lyra will never fall through a portal into your bedroom) I will give you a basket filled with a wide variety of desserts.**


	2. An Unwelcome visitor

**Recap: ****Lyra**** is annoyed and misses her boyfriend, and Harry is sleeping happily**

**Play Movie!**

Lyra strolled around Oxford with Pan (her daemon) in her arms. She came across a room that had been barred off from her for so long that it was almost compelling to go in and find out what had been kept in shadows.

She smirked.

"Oh, no…I know that look, Lyra. You're about to do something stupid aren't you…oh god, we're gonna die…" said Pan, in the usual frightened voice he puts on.

Lyra pushed open the door and had a brief glimpse of swirling multicolored clouds before she vanished from her plane of existence…again.

Harry heard something heavy fall on his bedroom floor. He sat up straight and saw a girl with brown hair sitting on his floor.

"He-Hermione," he yawned, "It's too bloody early to wake up. It's only four in the flippin' morning

Lyra stood up and dusted herself off. She looked around and her sights fell upon the boy in the bed.

"Who are you?" she asked, calmly.

"Harry Potter…you?" he replied, uncertainly.

"Lyra Silvertongue. What is this place?"

Harry had become immersed in her sweet voice that he had completely missed her question.

"YO! Knucklehead…what is this place?"

"Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Huh?"

Ron and Hermione came bursting into the room. They were staying with harry for the 3 weeks leading up to 7th year.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked Hermione in the concerned voice that made Ron drool every time.

"Yeah, mate, we herd something go bang…" Ron's voice trailed off when he saw Lyra.

"Hi…" she said. She was currently sitting at the foot of Harry's bed, stroking Pan (whom no one had asked questions about, they thought he was just a cat.)

"ow Ow OW! Lyra! Quit ripping fur off in your hands."

"I'm not." She said defensively.

"Pretty damn near it though."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood gaping at Pan.

"What," he said, "haven't you people ever seen a daemon?" He asked.

"A what?" asked Hermione.

"A kind of pet that's bonded to you through a magical link." Explained Lyra.

"We don't have any…" said Hermione.

Ron glanced at the clock.

"Blimey Harry. August 31st, 9:00 am already? We'd best be getting off to Diagon Alley." He cried.

The four of them went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morn' Duds" said Harry.

"Morn' Dork." Said Dudley.

The four of them ate their toast and bacon, with the occasional question from Aunt Petunia about Lyra, and left in the fireplace.


	3. Lyra meets the Wizarding World

Chapter 2

**Recap: Lyra got transported to Harry's bedroom, they talked about daemons and how she got there, they had breakfast and Floo'd to Diagon alley.**

**Play…ah screw it**

When the Golden Trio plus Lyra and Pan arrived in The Leaky Cauldron, Tom started clapping and cheering. This was the first time Harry had been to Diagon Alley since Voldemort had been defeated.

"Thanks Tom."

The group walked out the back door and Harry pulled out his wand.

"Don't tell me, we use our imaginations to get to this diagonal alley?" Lyra asked sarcastically.

Harry glared, and tapped the bricks. The alleyway opened up, and they all went inside.

Ron and Hermione went their own way, but Harry suspected they were going to do a bit more than shopping.

That left Harry with Lyra.

He dragged her to Madam Malkin's to get robes, and took her everywhere else for supplies.

They currently sat in the Leaky Cauldron.

Lyra had gone to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and had bought a Love Potion. She spiked Harry's Butterbeer while he was in the bathroom.

He came back and chugged down half the bottle. He smacked his lips.

"Tastes kinda…funny."

Lyra swished her hair just to see Harry's reaction. His eyes widened.

"Perfect," she thought, "he loves me now."

She stood up, and walked across the table to him. She sat down on his lap and he brushed her light brown hair out of her face.

She leaned in towards his face, but stopped as she saw Ron and Hermione walk through the door.

Ron's fist tightened.

"What were you about to do?" he asked Harry.

"We were about to kiss…" Harry said, as if it were obvious. "I'm in love with her."

He flashed Lyra his grin that he had reserved for his love of the year. Fifth year was Cho, and sixth year was Ginny.

"Harry, you've know each other for (she glanced at Ron's watch) 7 hours. You can't possibly be in love." Objected Hermione.

They argued for a little while, and over most of dinner, before finally settling down for some cocoa on a little hill not too far from London. Harry spread the blanket over himself and Lyra. She smiled the sexy smile that Harry loved.

" yawn I'm tired, Imma go to bed." Yawned Ron.

"I'll join him" said Hermione.

The second Hermione and Ron apparated away, Harry and Lyra were all over each other.

And then the love potion wore off.


	4. Of Love Potions, Lives, and Vampires

**More recapping:**

**Harry's butterbeer was spiked with love potion thanks to the lovely miss Silvertongue, the trio plus Lyra and Pan went for a bit of stargazing on a hill.**

Harry opened his eyes and found himself lip-locked with Lyra.

"What the bloody hell!" he yelled furiously.

Lyra stared at him.

"Walk with me." Was all she said.

Harry obliged, and walked down the hill with her. She explained how she had fallen in love with Will Parry 3 years before and how much Harry reminded her of him. From the missing left pinky and ring fingers to his bold and determined attitude, Harry was in every way the spitting image of Will. Minus the glasses and scar.

As the reached the street that the Leaky Cauldron was on, a Met car pulled up beside them and told them that the street had been barred.

"Come on Lyra, I know a back route."

Harry led her through the twisting alleyways of London until they came upon a pale man dressed all in black.

Harry immediately sensed what the man was.

"Lyra! Run!" he yelled.

The man lashed out, and as he did so, his face scrunched up and his eyes went yellow. Fangs came out and bit into Harry's neck.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHhhh!" Harry's yell faded as the life was sucked out of him. Lyra screamed, and rushed back to him just as the vampire sped down the alleyway and off into the night.

"Harry? Harry, please don't die. Please! I love you." She cried.

"You love him?" asked a voice from behind.

Lyra turned around and found herself looking at Will Parry. He had changed. He now had a fang earring, a definitive scar across his eye, and a long black leather coat. She looked into his eyes and saw the countless vampires and demons he had slain.

She leaned over and pressed her lips to Harry's. CPR. The one thing she hoped could save him.

After about 30 seconds of pumping, Harry gasped, but didn't open his eyes.

"Will, c'mere and help. We need to get him to Hermione.

They started off towards the Cauldron with Harry in Will's arms.

**Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile. I've been busy.**

**Friends, driving lessons, vacation, you get the picture**

**I'm thinking about writing a new fic(yet again). It'll be a musical Harry poter**


End file.
